The invention relates to a device for the automatic gripping and releasing of a tool holder by the last drive member of a multi-axial manipulator, where the last drive member and the tool holder carry coupling parts to be screwed to each other, and where the rotary drive of the last drive member is provided as an energy source for the screwing together of the two coupling parts readied for engagement by control of the manipulator.
A device with these features has become known through FR-PS No. 2,426,548. To a manipulator several tools are to be assigned, which it is to be possible to change quickly and automatically. The coupling elements here used are constructed in the manner of a bayonet closure, the pitch of the thread spirals being relatively small. This means that the two coupling parts are brought together almost to the final clamping position, with interengagement of the screw systems of the coupling parts. When the rotation drive of the last drive part of the manipulator is actuated, the bayonet closure parts engage one in the other, locking the coupling parts.
The known changing device presupposes that the connections for the transfer of energy, cooling medium, pressure medium or the like between manipulator and tool holder must be coupled manually afterward.
The invention, therefore, sets itself the task to develop a device for the automatic changing of the tool holders in manipulators which permits simultaneously with the changing process an automatic separating or connecting of these connectors for energy, cooling medium, pressure medium and the like, but provision must be made that the closing pressure required for the joining of the parts need not be supplied by the manipulator through its drive members with the exception of the last (rotation drive)